hallows_edgefandomcom-20200213-history
Cadence Wateford
'SPOILER WARNING: Plot details }|for }}}|}} follow. ''Caution is advised. ' Cadence Wateford is the middle daughter to billionaires Finigan and Teresa Wateford, of Wateford enterprises. It is expected that once she graduates from her prestigious school Hallows Edge Boarding she will study business at University and run her parents company when they retire. Out of the three children, Cadence is the only one to display ambitious, smart and business related characteristics. Her controlling, manipulative and arrogance earn her as one of the most popular people in her school. Cadence remains unaware of the Alter program residing in her school, however is intertwined with Alter relationships- especially Marley and Austin's- throughout the series. BIOGRAPHY Category:Templates Early LifeCategory:Infobox templates The Wateford family have been attending Hallows Edge Boarding for four generations, with each family member gaining a seat as a board member at Wateford enterprises, earning a substantial share in profits made by the company. The Wateford's are one of the top ten most influential and wealthy families in the United Kingdom. Cadence is the third child in her family. Her older sister Josephine was disowned in her family for coming out as being Lesbian. Cadence was only ten years old when she heard this fight and remembered being so scared that the same may happen to her if she ever fell out of line. She is favoured in her family due to her compelling attributes to business. Her leadership qualities such as control and charisma lead her to get what she wants majority of the time. She has a younger brother Bash who she gets annoyed with easily. Her family expects great things from Cadence and majority of her family believe she has the ability to run the company by the time she is thirty years old. PERSONALITY Marley's personality dramatically changes throughout the course of the trilogy. When Marley is first introduced she is humble, polite, kind, charismatic and close-lipped- afraid to speak her mind and her real opinions. She hated conflict and preferred to stay out of drama and trouble. At her high school in New Orleans she was quite popular due to her natural charisma and external beauty. However she only ever sat with Alana and a small group of girls. She is partially insecure of speaking her mind due to her father (Kieran) often snapping at her when she posed a different opinion to him. This is the reason why Marley thinks about what she wants to say but never does. After discovering she is an Alter she is quick to be wary of people, becomes increasingly curious of others. Her anxiety triggers throughout night making her gasping for air and in a trance-like state where she feels she is trapped. It is a known fact that the Adair family are known to inherit a crazed mentality trait due to the many abilities they posses. When this trait is triggered for the first time Marley shows signs of extreme stubbornness, rudeness, brash behavior and frigid/irritated mannerisms. This is the craziness eating away at her brain making her unstable. Throughout the series Marley changes as a person dramatically- she becomes more confident and outspoken whilst maintaining her kindness and humbleness. She is forced into becoming a leader and turns out to be a very good one- being able to make difficult decisions for the greater good. APPEARANCE Marley is naturally an extremely beautiful girl, and this is mentioned heavily in reference to Marley's inferred character. Marley has pure blonde hair (sunshine blonde) that reaches her mid-back, and is thinly straight. She usually wears her hair down, parted to her left side. Sometimes her front is put back in a braid and sometimes yet rarely wears a headband in her hair. Her eyes are "doll-like" with thick long lashes and large hazel iris'. She is lightly tanned, and has a slight hourglass petite figure. Due to her athleticism she is muscle definition in her legs, arms (lightly) and her stomach. *this grows as she trains with Austin. Marley maintains an innocent, calm set to her face most of the time. She is quickly branded as 'pretty', 'stunning' or 'gorgeous' when people first set eyes on her. *Even going as far as to say 'prettiest many people have ever seen'. ''People don't expect Marley to be harmful due to her inferred character. Marley constantly tries to outgrow this brand to her. She doesn't gain much respect (even though she is an Adair child) due to her innocent beauty and continually tries to prove better. She constantly deflects these compliments and maintains that she has 'boring', 'normal' or 'plain' features. RELATIONSHIPS Marley acknowledges her relationships with a whole heart and messing with anyone she cares about/ loves will make her humanity switch off. This can be seen when she views ether Austin or Alana being tortured. She prizes these relationships with the uttermost importance in her life. Which makes her humane, and makes it hurt more when she's betrayed. Marley Reilly relationships (page) * Austin Cooper ''(Romantic Interest) '' * Alana Wells ''(Best friend) * Mason Adair (Father) * Oliver Atchison (Ex-boyfriend) * Ally Reilly (Mother) * Kieran Reilly (Step-father) * Chace Reilly (Brother) * Kolton Sommers'' (Close friend)'' * Grayson Adair (Grandfather) * Bianca Rivers (Close friend) * Blake Rivers ''(Close friend) '' TRIVIA * Marley has a habit of blushing deep red and biting the side of her lip when put in uncomfortable situations/is embarrassed/ or stares. * Marley is not generally a very nervous person, but upon meeting Austin she almost always gets butterflies in the pit of her stomach when she looks at him. * In regards to her appearance, many people refer to Marley as 'stunning' whereas she considers herself to be 'quite plain'. * She went to Nationals for track. * She is the fastest runner in her state. * Her biggest fear is being alone. * Favorite color is Sunshine yellow. __FORCETOC__ Category:Templates Category:Infobox templates